Ryoku The Hanyou
by TsuyoiHanyou
Summary: Ryoku is a normal, well not quite, ryoku is a boy living in tokyo japan, he keeps a secret from his friends, he is a Half-Demon. He escapes to the feudal era and travels with Inuyasha And friends, slowly findout out his past piece by piece.
1. Prolouge And Chapter 1: The Hanyou Boy

_Prologue:  
The Hanyou Boy_

Winry Kaguya Stood outside her house in the village, the wind was blowing, and she was staring off into the distance, she was pregnant, and she could feel the child kicking in her belly, standing next to her was another woman, dressed in a yellow and red kimono, she put her hand on Winrys shoulder, while a tiny boy dressed in a small plain red kimono, with silver hair and dog ears, clung to her leg.  
Meanwhile, 30 miles away, a great war was taking place on the Mount Hakurei Battle field.  
Warriors Demons off all kinds were raging battle against Each other, trying to prove who was the better.  
Tensa Kaguya, a highly respected assistant leader of the dog demon tribe is shown kneeling at the feet of the Primary Leader of the Dog demon tribe, the Leader is wearing a silver kimono, and has silver hair, with a sword at his side.  
Standing next to the leader, is his demon son Sesshomaru Who has basically the same look as his father.  
Tensa Spoke: "Sir, the cat demon tribe is gaining in numbers, and our army's resistance is weakening."  
The Leader replied: "Yes Tensa, perhaps it is time for some drastic measures."  
"What do you mean sir?" Tensa Asked.  
Then there was a sound, a quiet sound, like a foot tapping the ground; an arm with sharp claws was suddenly sticking out of Tensa's chest, he fell over, and standing there was a woman in a black suit, with trimmed black hair, a tail, and cat ears, her right hands claws were extremely sharp.  
"Tensa!" The leader yelled, and dashed to the body lying on the ground.  
The cat demon lunged, but was suddenly stopped by Sesshomaru, who had grabbed the cat demons arm.  
"Your Mine." Sesshomaru said.  
The cat demon hissed, and they both disappeared.  
The Dog Demon leader, turned Tensa over, blood was gushing out of the hole in his chest, his face had gone pale and his eyes were plain white.  
The leader, now fueled with rage, roared into the sky, the sound covered the whole battlefield.  
Suddenly the Dog demon army was pushing back the cat demons, as if they had gained more strength than ever before.  
The Cat demon Sesshomaru was fighting called to retreat, and the dog demon tribe had won.  
Meanwhile, back at the village, Winrys baby had just been born.  
However Winry was living with a disease, one that hadn't affected the fetus, and when the baby was born, she only had a few minutes to say how much she loves him. She cradled the little bundle in her arms, and removed a little bit of the blanket to show the baby's face, she smiled when she say the little dog ears the baby had.  
She took her final breath, and whispered:  
"Ryoku."  
Chapter 1: Ryoku Kaguya  
Our Story Starts In Tokyo Japan, at a large Blue house.  
A 14-year-old boy sits on the roof of the house, he's wearing a bandana and his hands are in his pocket, he wears a plain white shirt and baggy light brown pants.  
His name Is Ryoku Kaguya.  
He gazes at the clouds and wonders about his first day of high school tomorrow, he thinks about new friends he may make, new enemies he may make, and how hard his homework will be.  
But there's one thing Ryoku worries about the most, what he is.  
You see under that bandana, there are dog-ears, and the reason he wears gloves is because his hands have claws.  
His Strength, speed, and sense of smell are about 5 times better then the average human beings.  
Ryoku is an abnormal teenager.  
For as long as he can remember he's had this body of his, and the farthest he can remember is to when he was 5.  
He's tried to cut his claws, but they grow back the next day, and no matter how hard he tried he can't fold his ears up.  
People have seen him like this before, but they've all believed that it was just some sort of silly cosplay hat.  
But What about in high school?  
Will the students believe that it's a hat?  
What if they try to take it off?  
And worst, he knows that hats and other such things are not allowed in school.  
Ryoku has all these questions running through his mind, but there's one that he's been asking himself forever.  
"What am I?"  
Ryoku shakes his head and trys to forget about his worries.  
He jumps off his roof and lands on his feet in the backyard; he opened his back door and walked inside to the kitchen.  
His orange cat, Aki, lay plopped against the wall on the kitchen counter.  
Ryoku scratched Aki under the chin and he purred, Most of the cats he's seen ran away from him like he was a dog, but Aki didn't, when Ryoku went to the pet store and to the cat section, Aki was the only cat that wasn't backed away in its cage hissing with its tail puffed up, instead it was bumping its head against the cage bars and asking for attention.  
Ryoku walked to the fridge and took out a pitcher of iced tea, as he poured himself a glass the sound of the iced tea hitting the cup could be head throughout the house, the house was completely empty.  
He takes a sip of the iced tea and pulls his wallet out of his pocket and examines how much money is left, Ryoku works as a catty for Golf and since he is able to carry two bags, earns about 100 dollars a week, that's all he needs for the rest of the week so that he can buy supplies.  
"Lets see, I held two catty bags for the week, earned 100 dollars and bought groceries, I still have…40 dollars left, good."  
Ryoku puts the wallet back in his pocket and pets Aki, and then starts upstairs.  
"BANG BANG BANG!" Comes a sound from the door, the door is kicked down and a man in a black suit with a mask over his face and a gun bursts in.  
The man looks around and spots Ryoku, then points the gun at him.  
"Stay right there kid, just tell me where you keep your money and ill be on my way."  
Ryoku smirked at the man and slowly took out his wallet.  
"You want my money? Then here, take it."  
And then in a blink, a spinning wallet hit the man in the eye; he dropped his gun and fell over.  
Ryoku took this has his change and lunged off the stairs, grabbed the gun and slid under the man behind him.  
"You Little Brat!" The man yelled, and was about to turn around when he felt a sharp pain in his back, Aki had jumped off the counter and was hanging on the mans back, He slowly slid off scratching the man with his claws.  
"Stupid Cat! Get Off my back!" The man yelled.  
"Good job Aki!" Ryoku said and held the gun by the front, then bashed it against the mans head, the man fell over out cold, Aki jumped off the man and Ryoku saw the large bleeding scratch marks on him.  
Ryoku sighed and picked Aki up to pet him, then looked around.  
"No one hurt, and nothing damaged, good."  
Ryoku slung the man over his shoulder and put the wallet back in his pocket.  
"Be right Back Aki." He Said.  
The cat nodded, and watched as Ryoku put on a sweatshirt and left the house.  
It was dark out and no one was around, it was perfect for him.  
Ryoku ran down the driveway and dashed down the street towards the police station that was about a block away.  
He reached the police station and walked through the doors, the pole chief was standing there.  
"Ah, back again I see Ryoku."  
Ryoku Nodded.  
"Got another one for you, this man tried to rob my house, what a mistake that was."  
Ryoku gave the man to two policemen who carried him away, the police chief watched the man be carried away, and then asked:  
"And the scratches?"  
"Aki, of course." Ryoku replied.  
Ryoku shook the chief's hand, and turned around to walk out.  
"We could always use you on the force you know." The chief said.  
Ryoku waved and continued walking.  
"Ill fight crime on my own time chief."  
Ryoku walked out.  
The chief stared at the doors and remembered when he first Met Ryoku.  
It was 9 years ago, the chief was walking his dog along the sidewalk, he was passing Higurashi shrine, when he saw the 5-Year-Old Ryoku walking down the steps towards the sidewalk.  
The chief knew the people that lived there and had never seen that boy before, so he went up to meet him, he asked Ryoku where he had come from, but all he responded with was a hand pointing to the well that was in higurashi shrine.  
The chief had noticed the dog-ears and claws, but decided not to ask.  
"Come on, lets see if we can find your parents, boy."  
The chief had brought him to the station and asked Ryoku his last name, which was "Kaguya".  
The man searched the name up in the data records, only one name came up: "Winry Kaguya." He checked the information on her, apparently she had went missing a long time ago, and that no one has liven in the house since because it was bought officially by her.  
The chief tried to bring Ryoku to a foster home, but each one had refused to take him in because on how he looked, they thought he was some kind of mutant.  
So after giving up, The police chief let Ryoku live in His house, he came over every day to bring in food and take care of him, until he became 13 and old enough to take care of himself, the chief had seen how much he had matured and had decided to make him an official adult of Japan, it took a while to convince the government to make the boy an Official Adult, So they waited a year and watched how Ryoku dealed with being an adult, after seeing how much he was mature, they made him an official adult on the grounds that If made a mistake, this privilege could be taken away.  
So Ryoku became an adult at 14, and being an adult he had access to his own credit card, allowing him to Buy groceries and earn money without argument or trouble.  
The Police chief still comes over to check on Him, but not as much anymore.  
"What A good kid." The Chief said to himself.  
Ryoku ran back down the street and walked into his house.  
Aki was perched on the counter besides him ready to greet him with a head bump.  
Ryoku scratched Aki and head upstairs.  
He walked into his room, the walls were lined with Posters from popular TV shows, and there was a medium sized TV parked in front of his bed, with A Nintendo 64 sitting under it.  
He set his clothes up for school and his backpack to, and then lay down in Bed and turned the light off, he watched TV until he fell asleep; tomorrow was a big day for him.  
Kagome Higurashi, a 15 year old girl is packing her bags for school tomorrow, she hears a knock on the door, and opens it to find her 9 year old little brother, sota standing there rubbing his eye.  
"Good Night Sis." Says sota while yawning.  
"Good Night sota, have a good sleep." She replied with a smile on her face, and then watched as sota left and closed her door.  
She sits down on her bed and begins talking to herself.  
"Well tomorrows a school day, and im going to actually be going to school, it may not be that important to Inuyasha, but I need to pass 9th grade!"  
"I Told Inuyasha id be back in two days, and knowing him he's probably angry."  
"Well I need to hit the sack, don't want to be late for school tomorrow."  
And with that she turned off her light and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

"Beep Beep!" Came the sound from Ryoku's alarm, he silenced it and woke up, blinked a few times and got out of bed.  
He went over to his mirror and almost jumped back when he saw the massive bed-head he had.  
After getting into his school uniform, and Waking up Aki who was still curled up in his bed, he got his backpack and walked downstairs.  
He checked the clock it was 6:50.  
"Well school doesn't start until 8:00 so I've got some time."  
Ryoku decided to skip breakfast and picked up the bandana lying on the counter, tying it around his head to cover his dog-ears, and since he knew it took a day for his claws to grow back, he cut them so that they'd look normal for the rest of the school day.  
He opened his door and the crisp early morning breeze blowed into the house.  
He walked outside; Aki followed through the cat flap and went to play in the backyard.  
Ryoku jumped to the branch on the tree in his front yard and looked out at the view of the city.  
Before he had a chance to enjoy the view, the sound of police sirens were heard as two cop cars drove down his street chasing a man in a silver car.  
"Hmm, either the man stole a car, did something wrong and tried to get AWAY in the car, or just broke the law while in the car and decided to take his chances."  
The silver car was fast, and was getting away from the police.  
Ryoku checked his watch.  
"Ah what the heck, I got time."  
He made sure his backpack was zipped and jumped off the tree and into the air, the police cars had just about past his house, he barley made it but landed on one of them.  
"BASH!" Came a sound from atop the police car, the policemen looked out the window to his roof, he saw Ryoku and immediately recognized him, everyone in Tokyo's police force knew Ryoku.  
"Shouldn't you be in school kid?" The policeman yelled out.  
"I got some time, and seeing as how you guys are to slow, I might as well handle this guy for you." Ryoku replied.  
The policeman nodded.  
"Don't do anything you might regret kid." He said and ducked his head back into the window.  
Ryoku smiled and jumped off the police car to the one in front of it, then jumped to a tree branch coming up and pushed off it, he shot through the air, flipped and landed a few feet away from the silver car as it drove towards him.  
The man in the car saw Ryoku and slammed on the brakes, He skidded across the road spinning, as Ryoku put his arms in an X formation, preparing for the worst.  
The car hit him spinning, but instead of being run over or hit into the air, he remained on his feet and was pushed back across the road about 20 feet away.  
The car flipped over and landed on its top, the man ran out and was caught by the police.  
The people that were around the area saw what happened and Turned towards Ryoku, the policemen did to after putting the man in the car. Ryoku put his arms down and saw the large black and blue marks on his arms where the car hit; a little smoke was still rising from his shoes where he was pushed back.  
Before anyone had a chance to say anything, he checked his watch.  
"Ah! It's time for school!" He yelled, and dashed off, disappearing from sight, leaving the policemen in the dust.  
Ryoku reached school and ran inside, he checked his schedule.  
"Lets see, my homeroom is 105, that should be right over…here!"  
He found the room and walked in.  
The students were just taking their seats and the bell rung.  
The teacher spotted him.  
"Welcome, what is your name?"  
"Oh, Ryoku Kaguya." Ryoku Replied.  
The teacher looked down the list he had in his hand.  
"Ah, your right over there." He pointed. "In desk 12, next to Kagome Higurashi."  
Ryoku nodded and began to walk towards his seat, but then the teacher saw his arms. (Which were now bandaged, Ryoku always keeps bandages in his backpack)  
"Ryoku, how did you hurt your arms?" The man asked.  
Ryoku decided not to say what happened, and replied with:  
"I fell tripped over a rock when running and skidded across the ground on my arms."  
The teacher looked for a moment, then nodded and Ryoku went down to his seat, right next to him was Kagome Higurashi, she turned around and introduced herself.  
"Hi there Ryoku, im Kagome."  
She reached out her hand to shake, Ryoku shook her hand and in that one moment, Kagome saw his nails, they were cut, but she could have sworn she saw them grow a very tiny bit.  
While the teacher was taking forms from the students, Kagome took a quick look at the bandanna Ryoku was wearing.  
She was looking for a hint of something, and she saw it.  
Just barley sticking out of the bandanna were two triangular things, one on each side of his head.  
Kagome thought to herself:  
"Are those pointy ears? And those nails, if I didn't know better id say he was a Hanyou, but its probably just my imagination, if he was It would look like He'd be half dog like Inuyasha, but the probability have that would be 3 to 100, and besides He'd half to have a good sense of smell." She turned back around as the teacher came by and turned in her forms.  
When the teacher sat back down, he realized his sharpie had been gone the whole time, he looked through his bag but couldn't find it, and he had lost the whole pack! He took one out of the pack of sharpies he had. (That was still left open with all the sharpies in there) put the sharpie back in, and that's as far as he could remember, he must have dropped them somewhere.  
"Has anyone seen my pack of sharpies?" The teacher asked.  
Ryoku was the only one who raised his hand, he said:  
"No, but if they're in the classroom I can easily find them."  
"Hmm, ill give you 20 seconds." The teacher said.  
Ryoku stood up and asked kagome for one of her sharpies.  
Kagome nodded and handed him a sharpie, Ryoku opened the cap and took a sniff.  
Immediately Kagome's eyes went a little wide.  
After sniffing the Sharpie, he looked around the room, before finally sticking his hand through the air and pointing at a file cabinet next to the door.  
One of the students's checked behind the file cabinet, and low and behold, the sharpie pack was lying there.  
"I think that was like, 6 seconds there." Ryoku said, took the sharpie pack and handed it to the teacher.  
The teacher, along with the students stared in astonishment.  
The teacher took the pack.  
"Why, what a good sense of smell you have! Why, if I didn't know better id say you were Half-Dog!" The teacher said, and the class gave a round of applause, then the bell rang and it was time for 1st period.  
As Ryoku walked through the hall, kagome stayed a few feet behind staring.  
"No way, he couldn't be." She said, and then walked into her 1st period, as Ryoku did as well, but to a different classroom.  
Ryoku entered the class and took his seat.  
It was Japanese history, his favorite class.  
He paid perfect attention to the teacher as he rambled on about Mainly Tokyo, but all of japans history.  
When the bell rung for third period, he walked out of the classroom, and met again with kagome.  
"Where 'ya headed?" He asked her.  
"English, Room 203." She replied, while taking a quick glance up at his bandanna.  
"Cool, same here." He said, and they walked to the class.  
English passed, and the school day dragged on.  
When gym came, he never walked when they were jogging, he ran the whole time, never looking tired.  
At lunch, he had helped a kid get his snack that was stuck in the machine by banging the machine; he was getting a really good reputation.  
But then his popularity really went up before next class.  
There was an assembly, he walked along with his class to the auditorium, there was a small play going on.  
During the play, a man dressed as a robin hood like character stepped on to stage, with his bow and arrow.  
He stood up straight and tall, took out his bow and arrow, (it was a fake one) and aimed it at the cardboard cut out of a monster in front of him.  
He stretched his leg out a little bit, but was unaware of the little water spill in front of him, he slipped when he fired the bow and arrow, and was spun forward, sending the arrow towards a teacher, it may have been fake, but if hit in the face it could really hurt.  
When the boy slipped he grabbed on a rope that was taped to the wall to pull himself up, the pulled the rope off the wall and it swished out of his hand, sending the bag of salt that was in the air downwards towards the girl dressed as a princess.  
Not knowing what he was doing, Ryoku jumped out of his seat in front of the teacher, caught the arrow, spun around and threw it back with perfect accuracy, it flew into the stage and hit the rope above the bag of salt, just barley moving it out of the way to land besides the girls feet.  
The crowd stared, but then applauded.  
Ryoku felt like a hero.  
When school ended, Ryoku walked down the street and smelt smoke, then saw black smoke rising from a building not too far.  
He ran to the scene, three windows at the top of an apartment building were on fire.  
A fireman came out and ran down the ladder to the ground, carrying a man.  
"There's still a little girl trapped in there!" Screamed one of the firemen.  
Ryoku overheard the firemen, and without thinking, climbed up the fire trucks ladder towards the window. He could have easily jumped there, but he didn't want anyone to see that.  
One of the firemen pointed at Ryoku.  
"What is that kid doing?!"  
But before they could do anything, Ryoku jumped through the window and into the fire.  
He covered his mouth.  
"If I was a little girl, where would I hide?" He said to himself as he started searching around. Finally through all the smoke he found a closet and opened to door.  
The little girl was sitting there in the fetal position. She looked up at Ryoku.  
"Come with me." Ryoku said and picked her up.  
He then moved fast and in 3 seconds made it back to the window and handed the girl to a fireman that was there.  
He climbed down the ladder halfway then jumped to the ground.  
The mother ran over and grabbed the child.  
"Thank you so much Boy!" She said.  
The firemen, still astonished shook his hand and patted his back.  
After the whole mess was over, the Mayor and police chief had announced an assembly to thank Ryoku, they talked about what happened at school, the car accident, the fire, and the robbers he turned in.  
Ryoku stood there in the middle of the mayor and police chief, with Aki perched on a tree watching.  
The mayor handed him an award and the chief shook his hand, Ryoku truly, truly felt like a hero, and all the way in the back of the crowd staring was Kagome.  
"Inuyasha's not going to believe this."


	3. Chapter 3: Messing WIth The Wrong Guy

_Chapter 3: Messing With The Wrong Guy_  
The Next Day was a Saturday, Ryoku's Favorite day, and the day He took Aki for a walk, or rather a: "Ride."  
Ryoku walked walked out of his house wearing a black sweatshirt, and his bandanna tied around his head.  
Aki being a relatively small cat was curled up on his bandanna, his eyes were open, Aki never missed the walks.  
He started walking past higurashi shrine, when he was passing the steps he stopped, a large gust of wind and leaves had hit him, it seemed to be pulling him the other way, as if it wanted him to go to higurashi shrine.  
Aki shivered a little in the bandanna.  
Ryoku looked around, then started walking up the steps to Higurashi shrine, he made it up and looked around, there were small buildings around the area, but then the wind hit his back again and he looked in front of him At the shrine, the door were open and he could barley see the well.  
His eyes went a little narrow he was looking curious.  
He slowly walked to the shrine and to the well; he kneeled down and looked down it.  
He put his hand on the well, and at that very moment He went Wide-eyed, he started remembering this well.  
Images were popping up in his head, one of a little boy playing ball with a Another little boy in a red Kimono, one of a woman holding a baby in her arms, and then one with the same little boy that was playing ball falling into a well in the middle of a forest, and crawling up out of the well he was at right now.  
He took his hands off and the memories disappeared.  
He took another look into the well, and back outside, he was getting the urge to jump in.  
He turned around from the well and starts dashing down the steps, on to the sidewalk and down the street, he was sprinting as fast as he could, Aki was hanging on to the Bandanna.  
Ryoku reached his house; he didn't know what he was even doing.  
But he ran into the house and took and Immediate stop in the kitchen, Aki was flung off and landed on the chair by the counter.  
Ryoku looked through the drawers until he found a pen and pencil.  
He started writing a letter, he wrote and wrote, until he finished the whole paper and left it on the counter, He left the cat flap unlocked so that after Aki ran out of cat food, he could catch some.  
Ryoku walked over to Aki and scratched him.  
Aki, sensing that he was going to leave, meowed.  
"Sorry bud, I gotta check this out myself." Ryoku said, and pat Aki on the head.  
He ran upstairs and found a bag that he filled with His Nintendo D.S, a comic book, some snacks, and an extra pair of clothes.  
He saw his Orange necklace on the dresser; it had an eye in the middle.  
He put it on and ran downstairs; Aki was at the doorway of his room watching as he ran back downstairs.  
Ryoku reached the kitchen and was about to open his door when he looked to the corner of the kitchen, there laying by the wall was a long green piece of bamboo, he found it a while ago and used it to Train sometimes.  
It had hardened and was strong.  
"That might come in Handy." Ryoku said, and grabbed it.  
He gave one more pet to Aki who was now on the counter Meowing.  
"You stay here Aki, make sure to get out and catch some food when you're done with your cat food." He said, and walked out the door.  
Aki meowed again and walked across the counter, He walked across the letter, and there at the bottom were the words: "Good Bye." and Ryoku's Signature.  
Ryoku ran back down the sidewalk and reached the well.  
The shrine doors were closed, he opened them and looked down the well.  
He watched as the wind pushed two leaves through the shrine doorways and down to the bottom of the well.  
Ryoku took one more look behind him, and then jumped into the well.  
His bandanna was caught by a piece of wood sticking out of the well and came off his head, he plunged down into the well and fell straight through the ground.  
He appeared moving through some kind of blue portal he was wide eyed.  
"What the heck is this?" He said to himself.  
He appeared at the bottom of the well again, but this one was different, it was covered in vines and leaves and he was standing on a small pile of…bones.  
"This well. I keep on getting an Image of a boy falling into it and disappearing.  
He looked up, and grabbed onto the vines on the well, He climbed up and peeked out of the well, he was amazed at what he saw, he was surrounded by an Entire forest, Trees and plants of all kind were growing around him.  
He jumped out of the well and looked around, there wasn't anyone or anything around.  
He started walking down a path through the forest.  
He was walking through the path when He saw a Horse galloping towards him, with a man on it, and a white bag.  
Ryoku jumped out of the way as the horse passed him, two more Horses Ran after that horse, with a man on each one wearing a kimono and holding Spears.  
"Stop! Thief!" One of the men yelled out.  
"A Thief? Men On horses?" Ryoku asked to himself.  
"Is this some kind of Past Era?"  
Ryoku looked at the Men on horses who were a little ways away, then looked in front of him.  
"Ah what the heck, I might as well help." Ryoku said, and tightened his grip on his bamboo stick.  
He dashed down the path and came up behind the men on horses; he jumped over them and through the air, just like the car chase.  
He pushed off a tree branch again and shot past the Thief on the horse.  
"Well, isn't this Familiar." He said, and landed in front of the Thief who was coming up.  
"Get out of the way kid, or Ill run you over!" The man yelled, as the horse continued Galloping towards Ryoku.  
Ryoku grinned and touched the bamboo stick to the ground, then brought it into the air and swung it around a little.  
"Batter Up!" Ryoku yelled, and dashed at the right of the horse, he swung the Bamboo stick at the man as hard as he could, and it hit him with a big: "WHACK!"  
The man went flying off his horse and hit the ground, then being run over by the other men's horses.  
The two men jumped off their Horses and wet over the Thief, he was knocked out cold.  
The men took the money and looked over, Ryoku was gone and in the distance running through the forest path.  
"Man, what IS this world?" Ryoku asked himself as he ran down the path, observing the great outdoor scenery around him.  
"BAM!" Came a sound as he ran into something and hit the ground with a thump.  
Ryoku looked up and was awed at what he saw.  
There was a Guy in a Giant red Kimono with a sheaved sword attached; and he had long silver hair.  
"Watch where you're going, twerp!"  
Ryoku got a little angry; he stood up to the guy.  
"Why don't YOU!" Ryoku yelled back.  
This got the guy Angry.  
"Don't get me angry Kid, or else."  
"Or else what, you'll hurt me? Ha!" Ryoku replied.  
The guy got even angrier and pulled his sword out, it was much bigger out of the sheaf.  
The large, silver curved sword gleamed in the sunlight.  
"You want to fight me Kid?" The guy said, angry.  
Ryoku gulped, but he had been challenged, and he always accepts a challenge.  
"Bring it on." Ryoku said, regretting it.  
The two guys ran to a wide-open field.  
Ryoku held his bamboo sword up high, as the man did with his sword.  
"You think you can beat me with that puny thing?" The man said, and laughed.  
"Well we'll just have to see what happens." Ryoku said.  
They started the battle.  
The man jumped through the air and brought his sword down towards Ryoku, who jumped to the side to dodge.  
Ryoku dashed at the mans side and hit him in the hip with the bamboo sword, Unexpectedly, the man went sliding to the side.  
"Pretty strong piece of wood." The man said.  
Ryoku jumped back and so did the other man in the other direction.  
The man held his sword up, some sort of energy started Circling the sword.  
At that very moment, Kagome Higurashi came running up and saw what was happening.  
"Ryoku and Inuyasha! What are you doing?" She yelled out, and they both turned their heads.  
"Stay out of this Kagome!" The man said.  
The mans sword was now engulfed in energy, he brought it up.  
"Wait! STOP!" Kagome yelled out, but it was to late.  
The man brought his sword down and yelled out: "WIND SCAR!"  
A large wave of energy erupted out of the sword towards Ryoku.  
Not even thinking, Ryoku did they only thing he COULD do at that time, defend himself.  
The attack was coming to fast for him to dodge,  
So as fast as he could he started spinning the bamboo stick in his hand, it started spinning so fast that it couldn't be seen.  
The wave of energy hit the spinning bamboo stick and sent Ryoku flying Backwards, he flipped through the air and landed on his feet, the bamboo stick had blocked the entire attack.  
The bamboo stick started shaking in his hands, it slowly transformed into Blue necklace with a mini red sword on the bottom of it.  
He stared at it in his hands.  
Kagome had saw the whole thing, but before dealing with anything else she had to make sure they wouldn't continue fighting.  
"Hey You two, why don't you take a good look at Each Other!" She yelled out.  
Ryoku and Inuyasha turned lifted their heads to stare at Each other, and for the first time they noticed the others Dog Ears, and claws.


	4. Chapter 4: Half 'N' Half

Chapter 4: Half-N-Half

Inuyasha, while still staring at Ryoku sheaved his sword, turned around and started walking away.

Ryoku looked back down at the necklace with the red crystal, without thinking he put it around his neck immediately so that he wouldn't lose it or have to carry it.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was still walking away and yelled.

"SIT!"

Ryoku watched as a glow of purple light shined from where Inuyasha was, and he went plummeting into the ground face-first.

Kagome walked over to Ryoku.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Ryoku was still sort of taking it what had happened, but then turned to Kagome.

"What? Oh, yeah im fine. Thanks." He replied.

Kagome smiled.

"Hey wait, aren't you Kagome Higurashi from school?" He asked kagome.

"Yeah, don't ask any questions, ill explain it all in due time." She told him, and Ryoku just nodded.

"Good, follow me. Ill explain everything when we get to Kaede's Village." Kagome said, and started to walk away, Ryoku followed.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had gotten up and not said a word, but instead just dashed off in the direction Kagome and Ryoku were going.

As they walked down a dirt path, soon Ryoku started to see wooden houses lined with rocks on the roofs, and he realized that they had entered some kind of village.

He saw men in strange robes planting and grazing vegetables in a crop garden.

As he passed the men they looked at him strangely as he did them, the men must of thought that what he was wearing was extremely peculiar, after all he was still in his school clothes.

Ryoku followed Kagome into a house that Inuyasha had already gone into, and was leaning against the wall.

Kagome sat down on the edge of a wooden platform, and Ryoku did the same in front of her.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, figuring out what to say.

"Ryoku, did you ever think you were above average, like BETTER than a normal human." Kagome asked.

"Well…yeah, I mean I have a super sense of smell, and I can jump, run, and im stronger than a normal person."

Kagome continued to stare and Ryoku was getting quite annoyed by this.

"Super sense of smell huh?" Kagome repeated from what he had just said.

"Yeah." Ryoku stated again.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and then back at Ryoku.

"Now tell me Ryoku, have you ever heard of a Hanyou?" She asked politely.

Ryoku thought.

"Actually, no. But I know "Han" Means "Half" And "You" comes from the Japanese Term "Youkai" meaning "Demon." He was smart on Japanese terms so he could easily figure out what the word meant.

Kagome smiled.

"Yes, that's correct. so a "Hanyou" Is a "Half-Demon" which means someone born to a human parent, and a demon parent, like Inuyasha here."

Before kagome said anything else, Ryoku began to speak.

"I can tell what your getting at here. You're saying IM a Hanyou, am I right?"

"Well I mean with all the evidence, that's what it would seem like right now." She said.

Ryoku didn't show any sign of being surprised, instead he just stated: "Well I guess that there's a possibility and it does sort of make sense, but ill find all the answers myself in this world, which I want you to explain to me about, every single detail. I want to know everything."

Kagome nodded and took a water bottle out of her pocket, and took a drink, she took a deep breath.

"Well, Alright."

And that was that, it seemed like time was going by much slower, what was only a few hours felt like a day, But he listened perfectly, to every single thing kagome has said, and after a few breaks of water drinking and about another hour of talking she finally finished, and remained silent, letting Ryoku take in what she said.

During this time Inuyasha had left and was relaxing on the roof.

Suddenly kagome turned around when she saw something, and a voice spoke from outside.

"Hello, were back!" Said a man's voice, and into the house Came 2 People. One was a man in purple robes, holding a golden staff; the other was a Brown-Haired girl in a white and pink Kimono, with a very large Boomerang strapped to her back, on her shoulder was a two-tailed kitten with red eyes.

Kagome stood up.

"You guys are back! Great!"

Kagome gestured for Ryoku to stand up and he did, then kagome spoke.

"Well Ryoku, I think its time to introduce you to the rest of the group who I spoke of." Kagome said, looking back at the people.

Suddenly Ryoku pointed to the man in purple robes.

"This must be Miroku, the lecherous monk with the wind tunnel in his hand that was cursed upon his great grandfather by the demon Naraku."

Kagome stared at Ryoku, and Miroku started to talk.

"Kagome, did you really have to tell him that?"

Suddenly a loud "HA!" came from above at the roof where Inuyasha was relaxing.

Miroku proceeded to Shake Ryoku's hand, and then started to bang his staff against the roof.

"Shut up!" He yelled to Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and turned to the Woman in the Kimono with the boomerang.

"This is…!" She couldn't finish.

"Sango, a well known and fairly strong demon slayer who is skilled with the giant boomerang and seems' to have a thing for…"

Suddenly Kagome Put her hand over Ryoku's mouth.

Sango frowned.

"Wait, what was he going to say?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Kagome said.

Sango looked suspicious, but turned to Ryoku and shook his hand.

"Its nice to meet you."

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and a small boy appeared on his head, he had a bushy tail.

"Hey, Don't forget me!" The boy yelled.

"Oh yes, and Shippo, the young fox demon." Ryoku said.

Shippo stood proudly.

Ryoku looked at everyone.

"Well its nice to meet you all, Im Ryoku Kaguya, Im 14 and supposedly I might be a Hanyou." Ryoku said plainly.

"Hey you could be Inuyasha's Brother!" Shippo said.

Suddenly Shippo was pulled off Ryoku's head and punched By Inuyasha who had come down from the roof.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, Shippo." Inuyasha said.

But then before anything else cloud happen, an old women with an Eye path, who Ryoku cloud guess was the priestess Kaede came running into the building.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Bird demons are attacking the village!" Kaede Yelled.

Kagome gasped.

"Come on kagome, let's get out there!" Inuyasha yelled and everyone ran out, Ryoku followed

Suddenly something flew over him, 5 giant blue birds with 5 eyes and wings like blades were shooting through the air, no one had been attacked yet, everyone in the village was inside.

The birds came flying down like missiles at the ground, Ryoku took a step back, it looked as if everyone else cloud handle the problem.

The 1st bird swooped down towards Inuyasha, and he pulled out his giant Sword The Tetseiga, slicing through the bird, two half's of the bird hit the ground and disintegrated.

Then the second one, it shot down towards Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" Kaede threw a bow and arrow at Kagome and she caught it.

"Thanks!" She yelled, and took out an arrow, aiming it with the bow and firing it, it stabbed through the bird's head and the bird hit the ground, disintegrating as well.

When the third one shot down, it was towards Miroku.

Miroku pulled out a piece of paper with black markings on it.

"Sacred Sutra!" Suddenly blue electricity appeared through the paper and he threw it, it landed flat across the birds head and the electricity shot through the bird, burning it and killing it.

As the next one shot down, it was towards Sango.

She smiled and pulled out her boomerang, it was amazing that she could handle it so easily, she threw it through the air and it completely obliterated the bird, then span back and Sango caught it.

The last one flew towards Shippo.

Shippo put his hands together.

"Fox Fire!" He yelled, and suddenly green fire appeared in his hand, he shot it through the air at the bird.

But it missed! The fire flew past the bird into the air.

The bird opened its mouth and was about to eat Shippo, when without thinking Ryoku jumped through the air and thrusted his claws, they slashed through the bird and pieces hit the ground, disintegrating.

Ryoku stared at his claws, then at the others.

Shippo was smiling.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he was about to say something when Kagome spoke out and interrupted him.

"That was…" Then Inuyasha re-interrupted her.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, One of my original attacks." Inuyasha said.

Ryoku just stared at his claws, he had acted without even thinking, and he smiled.

"Well, that was fun." He said, and everyone laughed.


End file.
